Embarrassed Manga
by Himawari Ichinomiya
Summary: Duo Ashirogi Muto mendapatkan tugas berat untuk proyek manga baru dari Hattori-san. Ya, mereka harus mengerjakan Manga Hard yaoi! Bagaimankah perjuangan mereka menyelesaikan manga ini? ShujinXSaiko. LEMON. RnR, please? :D


"Tu-tunggu, Hattori-_san_! Jangan bilang kalau kami benar-benar harus mengerjakan proyek ini!" jerit Saiko tidak percaya, tangannya menggebrak meja keras sebagai bukti luapan emosinya.

Shujin ikut mengagguk, "Benar Hattori-_san_! Proyek ini benar-benar sangat sulit! Kami tidak mungkin sanggup!" ujar pemuda genius itu terlihat meyerah. Sedangkan sang editor Cuma menggeleng.

"Ayolah, proyek ini benar-benar akan membuatmu terkenal! Dan pastinya akan segera diserialisasikan!"

**.**

**~Embarrassed Manga ~**

**.**

**Bakuman©Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba**

**.**

**By **Himawari Ichinomiya

**.**

**Rated M**

**.**

**Gendre: **Romance, Humor, Drama

**.**

**Pairing: **ShujinXSaiko

**.**

**Summary: **"Ja-jangan bercanda Shujin! A-aku benar-benar tidak sanggup!" keluh Saiko. "Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang memulainya." Balas Takagi. Kali ini, duo Ashirogi Muto mendapatkan proyek manga yang berat! Apakah itu?

**.**

**Warning: **Fic ini mengandung unsur YAOI, banyak typo, OOC, LEMON dan hal-hal tidak jelas lainnya. Jika memang tidak suka, silahkan meniggalkan fic ini, sebelum ada niat memberikan flame pada Hima.

**.**

~Dun like? Dun read!~

Tetap nekad baca?

Gak nanggung kalo jadi fujoshi ato fudanshi nantinya.

~Happy Reading!~

**.**

\(o_o\)o0o(/o_o)/

Saiko mengetuk-ngetukkan _maru-pen_ miliknya dengan tidak sabar. Kemudian melirik Takagi Akito-rekan pembuat cerita manganya yang kini sedang terduduk sambil membaca buku yang entah apa dengan tenang. Pemuda berambut biru dongker itu makin frustasi, tangannya kini menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak terasa gatal. "Sial!" makinya sebal.

Takagi-atau yang biasanya dipanggil Shujin oleh Saiko, cuma menghela nafas. "Sudahlah, Saiko… kita sudah terlanjur menyaggupi proyek dari Hattori-_san_ 'kan?" ujarnya menenangkan, kemudian membelai rambut biru Saiko lembut. "Tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Sebagai mangaka professional, kita harus kuat dengan proyek seperti ini!"

"U-ukh…" Saiko menunjukan wajah yang masih berkesan ogah banget. Kepalanya otaknya kembali membawa dirinya ke dalam memori beberapa satu hari yang lalu, saat sedang berdiskusi tentang manga di Akamaru Jump.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tolak!" ujar Hattori tegas. Menghempaskan name dan beberapa lembar draft ke atas meja. Kemudian mengambil secangkir kopi yang telah disuguhkan dan menyeruputnya sedikit.

"Eh?" Saiko menjerit tidak percaya. "Pa-padahal menurutku bagus kok, dalam segi cerita dan desain tokohnya juga pas! Aku sudah cukup yakin dengan yang satu ini, Hattori-_san_!" lanjutnya masih agak ngotot.

"Benar, tolong pertimbangkan sekali lagi, Hattori-_san_… kami ingin sekali mencoba _gendre horror_ dan misteri sekaligus. Jadi kami membuat cerita ini." Ujar Shujin, kembali menyodorkan beberapa lembar name lagi.

"Tidak, ini tidak akan bisa menempati posisi pertama. Bahkan menembus dua puluh besar dalam chart angket sekali pun!" balas Hattori tetap tegas. "Kalian terlalu melawan _trend_! Kalian harus menyesuaikan dengan apa yang sedang diminati oleh pembaca!" jelasnya tetap kekuh menolak manuskrip, _name_ dan beberapa _draft _yang sudah dikerjakan oleh Saiko dan Takagi.

Saiko menunduk kecewa, Shujin mencoba menenangkan partner mangakanya satu itu dengan menepuk-nepuk punggung Saiko lembut.

"Lalu? Apa tema yang diminati pembaca akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Shujin. Pemuda berkacamata itu menangkap raut bimbang di wajah sang editor, seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Ayolah, Hattori-_san_! Kami benar-benar ingin membuat manga yang sedang nge-_trend_!" desak Shujin.

Hattori menghela nafas, menyerah ketika melihat Wajah Shujin yang benar-benar mendesaknya, dan kini Saiko ikut-ikutan menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk. "Baik-baik…" ujar Hattori gugup. "Tapi berjanjilah untuk mengerjakan proyek manga ini." Lanjut sang editor Akamaru jump.

Saiko dan Shujin mengangguk mantap. "Tenang! Kami ini mangaka yang sudah cukup professional. Jadi apapun yang harus dibuat, akan kami buat!" sahut Saiko yang kembali pulih dari rasa kecewanya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hattori masih ada sedikit keraguan di nada bicaranya.

"Tentu. Kami 'kan sudah janji." Sambung Shujin meyakinkan.

"Baiklah…" mulai Hattori, duo Ashirogi Muto itu mulai kembali menunjukan wajah serius, mendengarkan apapun yang akan diucapkan sang editor. "Manga yang sedang nge-trend saat ini adalah manga _Boys Love_."

_**JGEEEERRRR!**_

Kilat imajiner nampak dibelakang sosok keduanya.

'sudah kuduga.' Batin Hattori yang sama sekali tidak heran dengan reaksi kedua remaja yang masih hijau itu.

"Ha-hattori-_san_… kau bercanda 'kan?" ujar Shujin dengan nada tinggi. Saiko sendiri sudah sangat shock dengan apa yang diucapkan sang editor dan membeku di tempat duduknya.

"Tentu saja tidak." Balas Hattori tegas. "Saat ini jumlah para _fujoshi _dan _fudanshi_ makin bertambah. Hampir lebih dari separuh pembaca umum meyukai _gendre manga_ ini. Lagi pula kalian laki-laki, harusnya lebih mudah untuk menggambar seperti ini 'kan?" cerocos Hattori tanpa jeda.

"Tapi kami ini NORMAL, Hattori-_san_!" perotes Shujin dengan penekanan pada kata 'Normal'.

"Semua terserah pada kalian." Ujar pria berumur kepala tiga itu menyerah. "Tapi, jika kalian menyanggupi proyek ini, aku yakin pasti akan segera di serialisasikan dan tentusaja lebih cepat menjadi dalam bentuk anime…" lanjutnya menjelaskan.

Keduanya terdiam, Shujin menoleh menatap Saiko yang juga nampak berpikir ulang. Pemuda pemakai kacamata tipis itu juga sebenarnya tertarik pada akhir kalimat dari editornya itu. Apalagi sebagai seorang penulis cerita, dirinya tidak boleh pilih-pilih gendre manga, bukankah bila ini adalah jalan tercepat untuk menjadikan manga mereka menjadi populer kenapa tidak?

Shujin membuka mulut, "Aku…"

"Kami setuju!" potong Saiko cepat. Shujin jadi terkejut setengah mati, tapi pada akhirnya dirinya ikut mengangguk menanggapi keputusan Saiko.

Hattori tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Baiklah, sekarang mari kita bahas semua hal tentang manga bergendre 'Boys Love'."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haaahhh!" Saiko menghela nafas sedikit menyesal atas keputusannya kemarin yang menyanggupi segala keinginan sang editor. Shujin tersenyum, berusaha menghibur Saiko, dirinya merasa sedikit menyesal juga. Seandainya saja Kaya ada di sini, gadis hyperactive itu pasti agaknya bisa mencairkan suasana. Tapi sayang sekali, gadis berambut panjang berkuncir kuda itu kini sedang berlibur di rumah sang sahabat-Azuki Miho.

_**TING TONG! Ting Tong!**_

Shujin beranjak dari kursinya, "Biar aku yang lihat." Ujarnya.

Saiko masih tenggelam ke dalam pikirannya sendiri. Apakah harus dirinya membatalkan membuat proyek ini dan menelpon Hattori-_san_? Tidak, sikap seperti itu sangat tidak professional!

"Saiko! Ada beberapa kardus kiriman paket dari Hattori-_san_!" ujar Shujin yang sukses membuyarkan pikiran Saiko.

"Paket?" ulang pemuda bertubuh cukup mungil itu heran, kemudian mengikuti sang partner berjalan menuju depan beranda apartement, tempat seorang kurir menunggu.

"Silahkan tanda tangan dan stempel di kertas ini." Ujar si kurir pria berpakaian hijau, memberikan sebuah kertas bukti pengiriman.

Saiko masih mengernyit bingung. Menatap beberapa kardus besar yang menumpuk di beranda apartementnya. Kemudian menoleh menatap Shujin yang juga mengangkat bahu, tanda bahwa si genius itu sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu tentang paket di depan keduanya ini. Tapi pemuda keponakan dari mangaka lawas itu segera menandatangani bukti pengiriman dan memberikan stempel keluarga pada kertas tersebut.

"Terimakasih telah menggunakan jasa pengiriman kami." Ujar sang kurir, kemudian membungkuk hormat dan melangkah pergi.

Setelah si kurir tidak lagi terlihat, Saiko dan Shujin segera membuka paket-paket tidak jelas itu tanpa mau repot-repot membawanya masuk ke dalam terlebih dahulu.

Saiko terdiam.

Shujin terdiam.

Keduanya sama-sama saling menatap dalam bingung sekaligus shock. Shujin mengulurkan tangannya yang sedikit bergetar. "A-apa ini?" ujarnya tergagap.

Tidak mau hanya diam, Saiko ikut mengambil salah satu barang yang juga di dalam kotak paket itu. "I-ini… ukhh…" Saiko ikut tergagap sangking shocknya.

"Ini semua _manga_, novel, video, dan _doujin_ YAOI?" potong Shujin tidak percaya. Pemuda berkacamata itu mulai memporak porandakan isi paket, dan ternyata benar, semuanya berisi Y-A-O-I.

"Ti-tidak hanya itu Shujin." Ucap Saiko menggantung. "Coba perhatikan cover semua manga, video, novel dan doujin ini." Lanjut si mangaka pemula itu.

Shujin yang jadi penasaran, memperhatikan baik-baik setiap sampul barang-barang yang dikirim oleh sang editor itu. Mata Shujin yang berwarna cokelat caramel itu terbelalak tidak percaya tangannya jadi bergetar tidak karuan, "I-ini 'kan…"

Saiko mengangguk mantap, "HARD YAOI!" ujarnya pendek.

"Tu-tunggu, Saiko. Hattori-_san_ menempelkan memo ini di atas kardusnya." Sela Shujin, saat menemukan secarik kertas penuh tulisan sang editor. Kemudian membacanya bersama.

Moritaka-_kun_ dan Takagi-_kun_, aku sudah mencari banyak refrensi untuk kalian. Jadi, buatlah manga boys love dengan menjiwai.

'_Apa maksudnya dengan 'menjiwai'? kami ini masih normal tahu!"_ Jerit keduanya dalam hati. _'Dan kenapa harus hard yaoi, sih?'_

Dan jika kalian penasaran kenapa yang aku kirim adalah hard yaoi, jawabannya adalah karena saat ini Hard Yaoi-lah yang populer dikalangan pembaca. Lagipula, jika membuat manga yaoi, bukankah sebaiknya membuat yang 'HARD' sekalian?

"APANYA YANG 'SEKALIAN'?" kali ini mereka berdua benar-benar menjerit karena terlalu shock.

Selamat berjuang! Aku yakin kalian bisa melakukannya. Buat se'alami' mungkin, dan segera berikan draft dan name yang telah kalian selesaikan tiga hari lagi.

'_Mampusl!'_ tamatlah karir duo Ashirogi Muto itu…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shujin…" ujar Saiko pelan.

"Hn?" gumam si pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Saiko yang kali ini langsung duduk di sebelah sang parter dengan membawa secangkir kopi panas. Sudah jam delapan malam, tapi sepertinya shujin sama sekali tidak berniat pulang. "Nggak pulang?" lanjutnya.

Shujin menggeleng pelan. "Aku pikir akan sulit sekali mengarang manga dengan gendre yaoi… Aku belum pernah sekali pun membaca tonkubon dalam gendre ini." Ujarnya sedikit pesimis.

"Kau benar, ini akan menjadi proyek yang sulit… apalagi, hard yaoi itu 'kan pasti ada…." Saiko berhenti berbicara. Wajahnya sedikit merona gugup. "Adegan seks antar lelaki."

"Yah, aku sudah membaca beberapa manga serta novel yang telah dikirimkan oleh Hattori-san, dan sejauh ini memang selalu ada adegan seks atau boleh kubilang 'SMUT'." Ujar Takagi tenang.

"Dan kenapa kau bisa membaca hal-hal seperti itu sejak tiga jam yang lalu dengan wajah tenang-tenang saja?" tanya Saiko dengan wajah anti.

"Sebenarnya… jika kau membaca buku-buku ini, kau akan mengerti perasaan para fujoshi dan fundashi yang sangat menggemari gendre jenis ini." Jelas Shujin, sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit turun dengan jari telunjuk.

"Maksudmu?"tanya pemuda bertubuh agak mungil itu bingung.

"Dalam novel dan manga ini menjelaskan, jika cinta itu tidak sempit. Tidak hanya pada lelaki dan perempuan, cinta itu tidak terbatas, cinta itu bisa tumbuh di antara dua orang yang bergender sama. Dan kita tidak boleh menghakimi seseorang yang mengikuti kata hatinya untuk mencintai 'kan?" ucapnya panjang lebar, "Setiap orang berhak untuk mencintai siapa pun."

Saiko tertegun, wajahnya sedikit mengulas senyuman. "Kau benar, kenapa aku paranoid sama gay begini? Bagaimanapun mereka juga manusia." Ujar pemuda berambut sebiru lautan itu.

Semua manusia itu berhak untuk mencintai dan dicintai. Tidak penting itu untuk sesama lelaki atau perempuan. Cinta bisa tumbuh di hati siapa saja, tanpa melihat obyek itu lelaki atau perempuan. Justru orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti cinta lah yang menghardik bahwa cinta sesame lelaki atau perempuan adalah dosa. Dosa? Bukankah hal seperti itu adalah keputusan tuhan?

Saiko tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Oke! Ayo kita membuat manga ini sebaik mungkin!" ujar si pemuda yang doyan menggambar sejak kecil tersebut. "Aku bantu baca manganya, deh Shujin… sekalian lihat gimana cara gambar cowok-cowok di manga Boys Love." Ujarnya mulai meraih salah satu manga dan membacanya.

Shujin tersenyum lembut, tangannya membelai rambut hitam kebiruan milik Saiko perlahan, "Begitu, dong! Itu baru Saiko yang aku kenal selama ini!" ujarnya.

DEG!

Saiko terdiam. Wajahnya entah kenapa mulai terasa panas, dan mengapa jantungnya berkerja abnormal begini? Saiko merunduk dalam-dalam, berharap Shujin tidak menangkap raut wajahnya yang penuh dengan semburat merah saat ini. 'Sadar, Saiko! Dia Takagi 'Shujin' Akito, rekanmu! Kenapa harus gugup?' batin si pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan pada dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa diketahui Saiko, pemuda dengan rambut cokelat caramel berantakan itu tersenyum penuh arti…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ugh…" erang Saiko, tangannya yang memegang G-pen sedikit gemetaran saat mencoba menggambar adegan SMUT a.k.a lemonan yaoi. Sudah satu jam dirinya mencoba, namun hasilnya nihil! Walaupun sudah berusaha, tapi tetap saja menggambar untuk adegan seks antar pria masih membuatnya gugup. Menggambar, otomatis membayangkan, sedangkan Saiko sama sekali tidak memiliki pengalaman dalam bidang per-yaoian. Jangankan yaoi, berciuman atau bergandengan tangan dengan Miho saja dirinya belum pernah!

"Saiko, aku sudah dapat ide cerita." Ujar Shujin, memberikan beberapa lembar naskah berisi cerita yaoi yang siap dibuat dalam bentuk name dan draft. Tapi mata cokelat terhalang kacamata tipis itu hanya menatap bingung sang partner yang tampak frustasi. "Kau kenapa, Saiko?"

Saiko mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Arrggh! Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menggambar adegan SMUT!" jeritnya putus asa.

"Lho? Bukannya kau sudah cukup banyak mendapat refrensi dari manga yang dikirim oleh Hattori-san?" tanya Shujin memastikan.

Saiko mengangguk lemah, "Memang, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa menggambar adegan SMUT! Aku 'kan sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman dalam hal seperti ini! Mana bisa aku menggambarnya?" cerocosnya dengan wajah 'matilah riwayatku'.

"Belum pernah?" tanya Shujin tidak percaya. Saiko Cuma mengangguk pelan dengan wajah memelas. "Dengan Miho?" tanya Shujin lagi. Dan dijawab gelengan. Pemuda berkacamata itu mendekat ke arah Saiko, lalu tanpa diduga-duga mulai menggenggam erat tangan pemuda lebih pendek darinya itu. "Tidak pernah ada pria yang menggandeng tanganmu seperti ini?" tanya Shujin.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Saiko menggeleng, sebagai jawaban. Jantungnya saat ini berpacu cepat, ketika tangannya digenggam erat oleh jemari Shujin yang besar dan panjang. Wajahnya pasti saat ini memerah! Saiko merutuki dirinya yang sama sekali tidak bisa tenang atas tingkah sang partner. Sedangkan si pelaku yang menggenggam tangan pemuda mungil itu masih memasang tampang biasa saja seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Lalu…" Shujin kembali mengeluarkan suara, "Apa tidak ada pria atau wanita yang melakukan ini kepadamu?" lanjut pemuda jenius itu, mulai memegang salah satu sisi wajah Saiko dengan tangan kanannya, lalu mendekatkan wajah tampan itu dan mengecup pipi saiko lembut.

Si pemuda keponakan dari Tarou Kawaguchi itu tersentak, saat merasakan sesuatu yang halus, lembut dan basah membelai permukaan kulit wajahnya.

Mata blue blacknya terbelalak lebar, wajahnya semakin memanas. "Shu-shujin? A-apa yang kau lakukan?" ujarnya tergugup, sambil memegangi bagian kiri wajahnya yang telah dikecup lembut oleh Shujin.

Shujin dengan entengnya memasang wajah innocent. "Aku 'kan hanya ingin tahu reaksimu…" ujarnya pendek. "Lagi pula, tipe karakter tokoh yang aku buat sifatnya agak mirip denganmu…" lanjut si jenius itu menjelaskan.

"Ta-tapi tidak perlu sampai segitunya, 'kan? Bikin kaget saja!" Ujar Saiko, masih dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk tidak karuan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shujin heran. "Bukankah saat kita membuat Battle manga, kita juga mencoba untuk saling memukul? 'kan Cuma beda pengaplikasiannya."

Saiko tergagap. "Itu berbeda, Shujin!" jeritnya frustasi. Diam-diam Saiko berpikir, jika pemikiran sang partner ada benarnya juga. Karena, pasti hasil manganya akan lebih alami, jika dirinya tahu atau setidaknya pernah mengalami, apa yang terjadi di dalam manga yang dibuatnya.

"Kenapa kau gugup dan panik begitu, sih?" ujar Shujin sambil mengernyit kesal dengan sikap aneh si pemuda berambut blue black. "Seharusnya… jika memang tidak ada apa-apa, kau tidak perlu panik begitu, eh Saiko?" ujar Shujin dengan senyum yang tidak bisa di tebak.

"Atau…" ujar Shujin menggantung. Tangannya menyentuh dagu Saiko, membawa mata indahnya menatap lurus mata caramel tertutup kacamata tipis itu. "Atau… kau memang ada 'perasaan' padaku, Saiko-_chan_?" tanya Shujin dengan nada seakan mengintrogasi terdakwa kasus berat.

"A-apa? Tidak!" Sahut Saiko tegas, berusaha menyingkirkan jemari sang partner yang dari tadi menekan bibir bagian bawahnya.

Lagi-lagi Shujin memasang raut yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh Saiko. "Kalau begitu… demi 'manga' yang kita buat, bukan 'kah kita harus 'total', Mashiro-_kun_?" ujar pemuda yang doyan membawa headset kemana-mana itu.

Saiko menelan ludah, "Tentu saja!" ujarnya tegas.

Shujin tersenyum kecil, "Berarti kau tidak keberatan dengan percobaan 'kecil' untuk manga kali ini?" pemuda yang mengenakan jersey merah itu berjalan mendekat, sedangkan Saiko malah berjalan ke belakang, seperti hendak kabur dari mahluk buas yang akan menerkamnya.

Shujin maju satu langkah. Saiko mundur satu langkah. Shujin maju satu langkah. Saiko mundur satu langkah. Begitulah seterusnya, hingga pemuda bertubuh mungil itu terpepet sofa dan jatuh terduduk di atas sofa empuk berwarna abu-abu di tengah ruangan. Tanpa ada aba-aba sebelumnya, Shujin langsung melekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Saiko, tangannya yang lebih besar menahan agar keponakan Kawaguchi Taro tersebut tidak bergerak ataupun mencoba kabur.

"Mmmmhh!Nggghhemm!" Saiko mendesah di sela ciumannya, dirinya merasa di invasi sepenuhnya oleh lidah Shujin yang sekarang bergerilya di dalam mulutnya, menekan-nekan langit langit mulutnya, dan mengajak lidah kaku Saiko untuk membalas ciumannya. Entah setan apa yang merasuki pemuda bermata sea blue tersebut hingga membalas ciuman Shujin. Dirinya ikut memiringkan kepala agar sang partner lebih mudah menjamah mulutnya. "Ngghhh..Uhhmmm..Shu-Shujinnh…" desahnya di sela ciuman.

Shujin yang seakan memiliki kekuatan baru setelah mendengar desahan Saiko jadi tambah bersemangat. Tangannya yang tadi memegang kedua sisi pundak si pemuda biru, sekarang berganti menekan helai blue black Saiko agar lebih memperdalam aksesnya. Saiko yang pasrah hanya bisa melenguh dan mempererat pegangannya pada pemuda berkacamata tipis tersebut. "Ummhh! Unnnhhhaahh…"

Percumbuan panas itu membuat saliva entah milik siapa jadi mengalir di sudut bibir Saiko. Tangan Shujin kini beralih lagi pada pinggang ramping pemuda lebih kecil darinya tersebut, membawa tubuh terbalut jaket biru itu makin mendekat dalam depannya. Sedangkan kini Saiko menikmati gilirannya untuk menjelajah mulut Shujin. Dirinya tidak percaya akan segila ini, hanya demi proyek manga. Tapi anehnya, Saiko juga merasa agak senang dengan perlakuan Shujin. Dua puluh menit mereka saling beradu lidah dan saliva, paru-paru keduanya terasa sesak, napasnya memburu, dan mulai bercucuran keringat. Akhirnya, duo Ashirogi Muto itu melepaskan ciumannya untuk mengambil udara sejenak.

"Haah… Ahhhahh…hahh…" Saiko menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya, tangan mungil miliknya meremas erat lengan baju Shujin, hingga jersey merahnya kusut.

Setelah napas Shujin agak stabil, pemuda berkacamata itu tersenyum menatap wajah Saiko yang nampak memerah dan terengah-engah. Terlihat sedikit saliva mengalir di sudut bibir pemuda berambut blue black itu, membuatnya berkesan seksi dan menggoda. "Pelajaran pertama dalam manga yaoi. Satu, ciuman panjang yang menggairahkan. Tunjukkan sedikit saliva padaujung bibir sang uke, lalu perlihatkan ciuman panas tersebut pada lidah mereka yang saling berpaut, namun keluar dai mulut. Hal itu mendapat nilai plus! Jangan lupa pada bagian terengah-engah saat seusai ciuman!" jelas Shujin.

Saiko hendak membuka suara, "Kau-."

"Tidak ada waktu utuk perotes, Saiko." Potong Shujin cepat. Tangannya menarik Saiko kembali pada pelukkannya.

"Ennghh… Akkhh!" Erang saiko begidik, bulu remangnya terbangun, ketika dirinya merasakan ada sebuah benda hangat dan basah yang disinyalir adalah lidah Shujin, mulai menyelimuti dan mengulum daun telingannya dengan intens. Tidak hanya itu, sesekali Shujin juga menggigit dan menyedot bagian belakang daun telinga Saiko, membuat sang empunya merasa sangat geli. "Uhhh… Shu-shujin... Henh..tikan… geli sekali… Ukkhhh…ahhahh.."

Lidah basah Shujin tidak hanya menjamah Telinga Saiko. Lidah itu kini bergerak, menjilat permukaan wajah manis sang mangaka muda, kemudian mengecup ringan pada mata, hidung dan bibir Saiko sekilas. Puas dengan wajah Saiko yang manis dan menggoda, Shujin menyibakkan jaket biru muda sang partner untuk melihat leher putih mulus tak bercacat miliknya.

"Agghhhh…Uhnnnn…" Saiko melenguh antara sedikit sakit dan geli, saat Shujin menggigit perpotongan lehernya, kemudian menjilat bekas kemerahan itu dan menyedotnya keras, hingga menciptakan bercak kemerahan pada leher putih Saiko. Tangan milik pemuda berkacamata itu tidak diam saja, kedua tangannya berusaha melepas jaket dan kaus biru muda sang partner gambar.

Tubuh pemuda bermata blue sea itu terasa lemas dan lumer, gara-gara ciuman dan hisapan yang di berikan Shujin. Tidak hanya itu, sepertinya tubuh bagian selatannya kini mulai bangun gara-gara ulah pemuda jenius berambut caramel tersebut.

"Shu-Shujin… Berhenti… Ukkhhh… Akkhhhh…." Ujar Saiko yang mulai tidak kuat dengan Shujin yang makin mengerjainya, lehernya kini mulai penuh dengan banyak bekas merah. Tangan Shujin kembali bergerak, setelah jaket Saiko lepas, tangan nakal itu masuk ke dalam tubuh sang keponakan Tarou Kawaguchi.

"Akkkkhhh! Hen.. tikannhh…. Aggghhhh! Shu-Shujin!" jeritnya sambil bergerak gelisah, ketika merasakan _nipples_-nya yang berwarna pink tegang itu di tekan-tekan, kemudian terkadang ditarik-tarik dan dipelintir sedikit kasar. Tangan mungilnya berusaha mendorong Shujin untuk menjauh tapi apa daya,jika tubuh Shujin lebih besar dan kuat darinya. Jadi bukannya menghindar dari pemuda jenius itu, sekarang si pelaku malah berhasil melepaskan baju bagian atasnya.

Shujin berhenti melakukan aksinya, membiarkan Saiko beristirahat beberapa menit. "Point kedua, adalah kiss mark. Umumnya kiss mark diberikan di leher atau pundak. Tapi ada juga yang di punggung, perut, dada, bahkan di sekitar 'milikmu' itu." ujar Shujin sambil tersenyum penuh arti, membuat Saiko refleks menutupi 'miliknya' yang sebenarnya memang masih tertutup oleh celana jeans.

Shujin melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Point ke tiga, untuk melepas baju, jangan buat adegan itu memiliki bagian sendiri, jadi usahakan di sela percumbuan, ada salah satu tokoh yang berusaha melepas pakaian pasangannya dan pakaiannya sendiri."

Wajah Saiko masih memerah, dadanya naik turun menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Shujin yang melihat sang partner dengan keadaan bertelanjang dada, dengan leher yang penuh kiss mark, serta saliva mengalir di sudut bibir mungil si pemuda berambut blue black yang merah merekah, mau tidak mau jadi ikut terangsang. Darahnya mengalir dengan intens menuju bagian selatan tubuhnya, membuat apa-yang-kau-tau-itu menegang di balik celana.

Merasa mulai tidak tahan dengan gejolak nafsunya sendiri, Shujin mendorong tubuh Saiko. Membuat tubuh mungil yang hanya terbalut celana jeans itu terbaring di atas sofa. Pemuda bernama lengkap Takagi Akito tersebut menindih Saiko, membuat sang partner tidak bisa bergerak bebas. "Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan yang tadi…" ujar si pemuda berkacamata sambil menjilat sudut bibirnya yang entah kenapa, kini terasa kering.

Jantung Saiko makin berdebar-debar, matanya yang sebiru lautan menatap mata shujin yang cokelat bagai caramel. Napasnya tertahan, saat melihat Shujin menjulurkan lidah basahnya, menyapu permukaan puting Saiko yang kemerahan dan tegang. "Shu-Shujiiiinnnn…. Aggghhhh!" lenguhnya, sambil mencengkram pundak Shujin erat.

Darahnya seakan mendidih, ketika tangan sang partner tidak hanya diam, tapi mulai meremas selangkangannya yang kini sudah menggembung. Lidah pemuda berkacamata tersebut masih asyik menjilat-jilat dada Saiko, dengan sesekali menggigit kecil. Membuat Saiko memekik nikmat sambil memejamkan mata, merasakan bagian tersensitifnya disapu lembut oleh lidah basah Shujin.

"Aku tidak tahu Saiko…" ujar Shujin tanpa menghentikan kegiatan tangannya yang meremas-remas 'sesuatu' milik si biru di bawah sana. "Aku tidak tahu, jika ternyata dirimu begitu sensitive…" ujar Shujin yang tangannya kini malah mulai melepas celana dalam milik sang partner menggambar.

Ketika sudah tidak ada lagi kain yang menutupi Saiko, pandangan Shujin langsung mengarah pada milik si pemuda mungil yang sudah menegang sepenuhnya . Saiko refleks menutupi kejantanannya yang jelas-jelas terexpose. Sungguh Saiko bingung, kenapa Shujin-rekan kerjanya yang serius sekaligus pendiam bisa sebegitu _out of character_-nya saat ini.

Shujin tersenyum (mesum), "Kenapa harus kau tutupi, sih?" ujarnya, sambil menyingkirkan tangan mungil Saiko yang menutupi 'anu'nya yang juga mungil. Tangan Shujin mulai merembet, memegang batang kejantanan Saiko, dan memijatnya lembut. "Uhhhh… Shujin… Shujin… Aghhh.. Hentikanh…!"

Shujin mengubah gerakannya, jadi mengocok kejantanan Saiko intens. "Mengerjai kejantanan si uke, merupakan bagian yang tidak kalah penting. Misalnya dengan mengocok seperti ini…" ujar Shujin, makin mempercepat pola kocokannya.

"Atau… dengan mengulumnya seperti ini…" lanjut si pemuda berkacamata, mulai mengarahkan bibirnya pada ujung kejantanan Saiko yang memerah dan mengeluarkan cairan bening pre-cum. Shujin mengecup ujung kejantanan Saiko yang basah, kemudian menjilati batang kejantanan si pemuda keponakan Tarou Kawaguchi dari ujung sampai pangkalnya.

Tanpa aba-aba, pemuda berambut cokelat berantakan tersebut langsung memasukkan kejantanan Saiko yang mungil ke dalam rongga mulutnya yang basah. "Arghhhh! Ja-jangan! Hentikan, Shujin…. Aghhhh… Oggghhhh!"

Shujin tersenyum melihat Saiko yang wajahnya makin memerah. Dihisapnya kepala kejantanan itu, menjilati lubang asal keluarnya precum. "Slurp! Slurp! Slurp!"

Hal ini tentu saja membuat Saiko makin menggelinjang nikmat, tangan mungilnya kini meremas-remas helai kecoklatan rambut Shujin untuk meminta lebih dari sekedar kuluman. Pemuda jenius itu tentu saja mengerti apa yang diinginkan sang partner, jadi Shujin menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun dengan cepat, untuk memanja kejantanan Saiko yang berdenyut-denyut di dalam mulutnya.

Saiko merasa kepalanya pusing, matanya berkunang-kunang, dan perutnya serasa diaduk-aduk. pandangannya memutih, kejantanannya makin berdenyut-denyut. "Akh... Aku-Aku sudah tidak tahan... Ukkkhhhh... Shu-jiiin...!"

Saiko mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam mulut Shujin, membuat sang pemuda berkacamata menelan cairan bukti kenikmatan sang partner. "Enak juga..." ujar Shujin sambil menjilati setitik sperma Saiko yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

"Hhhh... Hahhhhh..." Saiko terengah-engah, pemuda berambut biru kehitaman itu meraih jersey merah yang masih dikenakan oleh Shujin. "Cu-Curang! Kau curang, Shujin!" Shujin mengernyit heran dengan perkataan Saiko.

Saiko memalingkan wajahnya, kemudian bergumam, "Aku sudah tidak memakai apa-apa begini... Se-sedangkan kau masih le-lengkap..." Ujar pemuda manis itu terbata.

Shujin menunjukan seringaian bagai serigala lapar. "Mulai bergairah, eh Saiko?" ujarnya menggoda, kemudian mulai melepas kacamatanya perlahan, memberikan gerakan seduktif. Saiko cuma menelan ludah paksa melihat pemuda di depannya mulai menanggalkan pakaian satu demi satu.

Mata birunya terbelalak, saat melihat ;'sesuatu' yang ada di selangkangan Shujin menegang dan juga mengeluarkan cairan pre-cum. "Mau mencobanya?" ujar Shujin, memamerkan barangnya yang besar dan panjang menegang sempurna.

Saiko terbakar rasa penasaran, dirinya mendekat ke arah Shujin. Wajahnya menatap lekat-lekat pada batang kejantanan Shujin yang menempel tepat pada bibirnya. "Coba saja..." Ujar si pemuda jenius mengompori.

Saiko menghirup aroma pre-cum yang mengalir deras dari kejantanan Shujin. kemudian pelan-pelan memaukkan benda besar dan keras tersebut ke dalam rongga mulutnyayang kecil dan hangat.

"Mmmhhh... ha..." Shujin sedikit mendesah saat miliknya, walaupun tidak semua, masuk ke dalam mulut basah Saiko. Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan tersebut menghisap ujung kejantanan Shujin yang memang lebih besar dari miliknya, kemudian menggerakkan kepalanya naik-turun, dengan sedikit gigitan kecil.

"Shhh... Kau hebat juga, Saiko..." desis Shujin keenakan dengan perlakuan Saiko. tangan Shujin menekan helai biru kehitaman ,ilik saiko untuk memperdalam kulumannya, lalu menariknya dengan sedikit kasar untuk mempercepat gerakan naik turun kepala Saiko. Tak begitu lama, Shujin merasakan napasnya makin memburu, dan kejantanannya makin berdenyut-denyut.

Pemuda berambut cokelat acak-acakan itu segera menarik mundur kepala Saiko, agar membuat pemuda mungil itu menghentikan aksinya. "Pelajaran terakhir, Saiko..." ujar Shujin dengan suara tersengal dan agak memburu. "Seorang seme, tidak akan mengeluarkan cairannya di luar. Kebanyakan memilih untuk mengeluarkannya di dalam sini." ujarnya sambil membelai permukaan lubang Saiko dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Enggghhhh... Emhhh.." desah Saiko kegelian, saat jari-jari Shujin terus membuat pintu depan analnya terasa nikmat. Tanpa persetujuan sang pemilik tubuh, Shujin langsung memasukkan satu jari ke dalam lubang sang partner.

"Akkkhh! sa-sakit, Shujin!" jeritnya pilu, Shujin sendiri sebenarnya merasa tidak tega dengan jerit Sakit yang keluar dari bibir mungil sang keponakan Tarou Kawaguchi. Tapi dirinya sendiri sudah terbakar oleh nafsu birahi, jadi bukannya mengeluarkan jarinya, malah menambah jumlahnya menjadi dua.

"Ogghhh... Aggggghh! hentikan! hentikan!" Teriak Saiko makin keras, tubuhnya menggeliat penuh rasa tak nyaman.

"Bersabarlah Saiko, bersabarlah..." ujar pemuda berkacamata itu menenangkan, tangannya mengelus rambut kebiruan Saiko yang lengket akibat peluh. Shujin menggerak-gerakkan jari-jarinya untuk memperlebar jalannya nanti, sebelum dimasuki oleh yang lebih besar.

"Uuuhhh…. Haaaagghhhh…. Ahhhh…" Desah Saiko yang kini merasa keenakan atas aksi jari-jari Shujin. Tangannya mencengkram erat sofa, sebagai pegangan.

Shujin merasa lubrikasinya sudah cukup, utuk membuat lubang pemuda berambut blue black itu sedikit longgar. Jadi pemuda berkacamata tersebut mulai menarik jari-jarinya perlahan keluar dari tubuh ramping Saiko.

_BLESSS…._

"Haaa…aahhhhh….. Huuuuhhh…" Desah pemuda bertubuh agak mungil itu lega, saat tubuhnya terasa bebas, walaupun sebenarnya Saiko malah merasa sedikit kecewa.

Namun, baru sebentar saja Saiko sempat berpikir untuk 'kecewa', tiba-tiba lubangnya kembali diterobos oleh sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar dari pada dua jari yang tadi telah menerobos tubuhnya. "Arrrgggg! Sakiiiiit! Agghhhhhh!" Jeritnya saat merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya panas bagai terbakar, tidak hanya itu, Saiko merasa lubanya dirobek paksa, dan tubuhnya hendak dibelah menjadi dua.

"Hentikanhhhh! Agghhh! Shujin! Hentikaaaan!" jeritnya memohon, sambil mencengkram pundak Shujin keras, hingga ada bekas memerah di pundak pemuda berkacamata itu, bekas dari kuku-kuku Saiko. Tapi pemuda berkacamata itu sama sekali tidak menghentikan aksinya, dan malah memasukkan kejantanan dengan ukuran 'wow' itu ke dalam lubang si pemuda berambut biru yang sudah nampak penuh. "Haggghhh! Ahhhh!" erang Saiko lagi, ketika milik Shujin sutah tertancap sepenuhnya.

Saiko terengah-engah, tubuhnya terasa lemas dan tidak bertenaga. Mata birunya hanya terbuka separuh, wajahnya yang manis penuh peluh dan semburat merah, membuat Shujin makin tidak kuat membendung hasratnya.

Pemuda berambut cokelat acak-acakan itu menarik miliknya yang sudah tertanam sempurna, hingga hanya tersisa kepalanya saja, kemudian menghujamkan dalam-dalam. "Arrrgggghhh! Haaagggh~!" erang Saiko, makin mengeratkan peganganya pada pegangan sofa yang sudah tidak karuan bentuknya.

Shujin makin mempercepat gerakannya, membuat Saiko mengerang-erang dan menggeliat tidak karuan. Perlahan, rasa sakitnya berubah menjadi rasa nikmat yang aneh. "Ogghhh! Akkkhhh, Shu-shujinhh~!" kali ini Saiko benar-benar mendesah nikmat.

Shujin jadi semakin bersemangat melakukan aksinya, mempercepat sodokan-sodokannya hingga maksimal. Saiko makin tertutup nafsu, tangannya kali ini mengalung erat pada leher Shujin. Sedangkan pemuda bermata caramel itu kini menggerakkan tangannya pada kejantanan Saiko yang sudah ereksi berat, ujung kejantanan mungil tersebut sudah mengeluarkan pre-cum begitu deras.

"Hoooggghh~! Arrggghhh! Ah! AH!" Saiko yang mendapat kenikmatan di dua tempat sekaligus tersebut makin mengerang tak karuan. Pandangannya sesaat menjadi kabur, kepalanya terasa pusing, dan perutnya serasa diaduk-aduk. "Shu-shujin… Aku sudah tidak tahaaan…."

Shujin mengangguk, "Mari kita keluarkan sama-sama." . Shujin mempercepat gerakan tangan dan in-outnya, hingga menyentuh titik terdalam Saiko telak. Tidak lama kemudian, Saiko merasa dunianya menjadi putih, tenaganya tersedot habis, dan pikirannya berputar cepat. "Arrrggghhh, Shujiiiinnnn…"

Cairan putih mengalir deras dari kejantanan Saiko yang berdenyut-denyut, tubuh mungilnya merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat memenuhi prostatnya, sepertinya Shujin juga mencapai titik tertingginya dalam tubuh Saiko.

Pemuda berambut cokelat acak-acakan itu menarik miliknya yang sudah lemas dari lubang Saiko, tubuhnya terasa sakit semua, dadanya naik turun kelelahan. "Hahh…. Saiko, gomenasai…" ujarnya sedih.

Pemuda berambut biru kehitaman tersebut diam, matanya menatap lurus-lurus perasaan bersalah dari wajah Shujin. "Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, Shujin..? jika memang hanya untuk proyek manga, tidak mungkin kau akan melakukan sejauh ini 'kan?"

Shujin tersenyum pahit, tangannya mengelus rambut Saiko yang lembab karena peluh. "_Aishiteru, Mashiro Moritaka. Aishitemo ii desuka_."

Saiko merasakan dunianya bergetar, tangannya mencengkram erat tangan Shujin yang membelai rambutnya. "_Hai' soo desuka. Aishiteru yo_…"

Shujin kali ini tersenyum tulus, wajahnya nampak begitu bahagia, tangannya menarik tubuh Saiko kembali menghambur pada pelukannya. Pemuda mungil itu hanya tertawa, dadanya bergemuruh kencang. "_Aishiteru yo_, Takagi Akito-_kun_…" ujarnya lagi sambil menutup matanya.

Semua terasa begitu tidak , impian dan harapan melebur menjadi satu bagian dalam hatinya. Saiko tidak pernah menyangka, jika cinta sejatinya, adalah seseorang yang selama ini berusaha mengabulkan mimpinya.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

Hattori tersenyum puas, melihat manuskip yang telah diberikan Saiko, serta beberapa name yang juga sudah diselesaikan oleh Shujin. "Bagus-bagus! Karakternya sangat mengena, dan ceritanya juga tidak biasa! Apalagi bagian SMUT-nya yang terasa halus dan alami! Bagus sekali!" ucapnya bersemangat.

Saiko dan Shujin hanya cengar-cengir dengan semburat merah memenuhi wajah masing-masing. "Shujin sudah mengajariku banyak hal." Ujar Saiko sambil tersenyum canggung. Shujin hanya menggaruk rambutnya yang sama sekali tidak terasa gatal.

Hattori hanya tertawa melihat dua insane yang entah kenapa seperti pasangan yang baru jadian. (dan sebenarnya memang begitu.) "Hahaha. Sebenarnya ide menyuruh menggambar manga ini adalah usulan Shujin. Dia bilang akan menjadi tantangan tersendiri untukmu menggambar dalam gendre ini." Ujar Hattori entah sengaja atau keceplosan.

"_NANI_? Shujin yang sebenarnya mengusulkan ini?" jerit Saiko, menatap pemuda berkacamata disebelahnya tajam, aura gelap mengelilingi sekitar permukaan tubuh Saiko. Shujin gemetaran, dahinya mengeluarkan cucuran keringat dingin. Sepertinya hal ini akan menjadi masalah besar untuk Shujin setelah ini… Sabar ya, Shujin…

**.**

**.**

**Omake Fin**

**.**

**.**

Moshi-moshi minna~! :D

Ketemu lagi sama hima! #tebarBunga

Ini adalah lemon pertama hima di fandom ini~! Aissshhh~ akhirnya menulis lemon lagi setelah sekian lama… (TTvTT) #nangisBombay

Oke, mungkin kali ini lemonnya nggak seberapa hot, soalnya hima lagi nggak ada mood buat bikin yang vulgar-vulgar… #Apanyaaaaaa

Yak, sekian dari hima~! Sebentar lagi hima akan dateng ke fandom Screenplays dg karya Jongki (JonghunXHongki)! Yang minat, silahkan baca! :D #pupyEyes

Oke, Jaa ne~! sampe ketemu di fic berikutnya! XD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review and make me excited to create another fic in this fandom. #maksa**


End file.
